Since a composition including a thermoplastic resin exhibits outstanding moldability, impact resistance and chemical resistance and has great advantages of low specific gravity and low price, the composition is widely used for plastic molded articles and automotive interior/exterior materials. However, there are problems in that such a composition causes environmental pollution in manufacture of sheets and articles using the composition, and that the composition has great difficulty in disposal due to difficulty in recycling thereof and thus is not environmentally friendly.
Therefore, studies for manufacturing environmentally friendly molded articles to replace environmentally unfriendly synthetic resin sheets and composite sheets are being actively conducted in recent years.